


Home

by ymeer



Series: All's Fair [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeer/pseuds/ymeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders says what he means, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work should actually be titled "The thing I wrote in the time I was bored and waiting for the witcher 3 to release."
> 
> Or, alternatively. "Short, self-indulgent fluff".

Fenris wasn't sure the sun had risen yet, but he knew that if he did not wake Anders and get the pair of them downstairs in the next hour, Hawke would barge in and demand they speed themselves up, likely reminding an exhausted and half-awake Anders of his current involvement with the elf in a lewd manner that neither of them would appreciate. So, with a great deal of encouragement on his part, Fenris reached over and shook Anders' shoulder. 

There was another reason why he didn't wish to wake the mage up, of course. Anders rarely slept soundly, and when he was doing so it felt a crime to interrupt. Fenris knew as well as Anders the torment nightmares could bring, and although he certainly would wish it (and tenfold of it) on his enemies, he would not wish it on Anders. In fact, he was noticing a trend in his actions that disturbed him quite a bit - he was slowly but surely making sure that the hurt in Anders' life would be removed as much as possible. In other words, Fenris was concerning himself deeply with the affairs of others (one other in particular), and he was doing so in order to please them. Not only was it not something he was used to, but it was also something that seemed to be reminiscent of another life - one that he had left behind. It was only in moments where Anders showed similar dedication to him that Fenris was reminded that this was something entirely different. He found comfort in places that he probably should not - most notably when Anders would heal him before tending to himself. It was a reminder that Anders would do for Fenris exactly what the elf would do in return to him, and that made something weak and cautious bloom in Fenris' chest - hope, perhaps, for something more. 

"Anders." Fenris' voice echoed off the poorly insulated ceiling, and he wondered when he'd gotten it fixed. He'd have to ask Anders - the mage knew more about this place than he did, most of the time. 

Anders' eyes opened slowly, and he turned to look at the hand on his shoulder before looking into Fenris' eyes. Too tired to say something, he let out a sigh and smiled at Fenris through the bit of his hair that had fallen in front of his face while he slept. 

The thing in Fenris' chest fluttered again, and he reached forward to move the hair out of Anders' eyes. "You're awake." He observed, trying not to notice as Anders eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. 

"I'd say so, yes." Anders seemed to have regained the ability to speak, although his voice sounded tired and lazy, dragging out words longer than he normally might have. "How long do we have?" He seemed to have inferred that Hawke would be coming for them, and wanted to know at what time Fenris had finally decided to wake him. 

"An hour, give or take a few minutes." Fenris sighed, his hand remaining on Anders' cheek. 

"I just want to stay at home." Anders complained, closing his eyes as if he was hoping it would shut out their mutual obligation to Hawke. It took him a few moments for him to squeeze his eyes tighter, take a deep breath and open them again to meet Fenris' surprised face. "What?" He asked, trying to play it cool and secretly berating his tired mind for letting the word slip. 

"Home?" Fenris didn't want to pretend it hadn't happened. He was sick of doing that, actually. It never seemed to work, and it only postponed what felt like the inevitable. 

Sighing, Anders nodded as he pushed Fenris' hand off his face. "Home." Looking over Fenris at the crumbling wall, he paused and corrected himself. "With you."

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add it to the series, so I just did. 
> 
> Side note: After playing 10 minutes of the witcher 3 I can say two things: I didn't think my computer would be out of date/running medium graphics that fast, and damn is Geralt of Rivia hot.


End file.
